I think i like you
by memoirs-of-my-past
Summary: Sakura lives with her parents in a typical house but something happends unexpectly when she has a couple meeting in which she rejects Syaoran Li. this causes problems when he moves in to the other side of the house. SXS forever! please review!
1. trouble

**I think I like you…**

Sakura lives with her parents and have a best friend called Tomoyo but what happens when three hot guys move in the top flat of their house? Will this turn Sakura's life upside down?

A/N: I wrote this with some Korean styles of how girls act in Korea...if that okay. anyway enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but made up a few so don't say that the characters I made up isn't part of the story!

* * *

Today is really fine day, so I was early for school for the first time ever, but then it got worse after that… it wasn't my fault it just happened just like that!

_Flash back…._

"_Sakura I'd like you to clean these dusters and Tomoyo please take out the trash" yelled Miss Naoko._

"_yes miss" we both replied and took the trash and dusters. _

_We were walking and I opened the window and started to clash the dusters together and talking to Tomoyo._

"_so sakura are you coming to the couple meeting or what?" Tomoyo asked with her camera right in front of my face which unfortunately surprised me and I dropped one of the dusters which also fell on the principle's head…._

_I peeped out to see then I heard a shout…_

"_Miss Kinomoto in my office right now!" Yelled the angry Principle._

"_you are so dead Sakura" giggled Tomoyo running off with a camera in her hand._

_end of flash back_

So here I am waiting for the principle to come after the tiny incident when I see him coming around the corner.

"come in" he offered by opening the door.

"sit down" he ordered after sitting down in his own big black chair.

"Miss Kinomoto I don't think that practical joke was very funny… you have humiliated me in front of out two new students and teacher who are going to attend the school in two days time and what happens? You dropped a dirty duster on my head!" yelled the principle.

"well you see sir there is a perfect explanation for all this…" I stuttered while twisting my hands and sweating. The reason why I'm so nervous and everything is because its my first time in the office for trouble.

"no Miss Kinomoto I think you may leave now but you have two Thursday detentions!" yelled the principle and pointed to the door. I had no choice but to go so I dragged my feet and walked out of the door.

After school in the bathrooms…..

"hey did you bring that sassy new top I bought you yesterday sakura?" asked Tomoyo who was in the other cubicle getting changed.

"yeah I actually did bring it...amazing , usually I forget what you say Tomoyo" and I came out of the cubicle and started with the make up.

Tomoyo came out and started with my hair and put it in piggy tailed French braid. Tomoyo is my best friend we knew each other since we were little because our mum's worked at the same modelling agency where my mum was a model and Tomoyo's mum was my mum's fashion designer.

"Tomoyo we better get a move on or else we'll miss out on checking out the hot guys!"

* * *

Hey guys I'm sorry it's a bit short but the next chapter will be good! Please review I need to know If I need to change the story so please review!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

VV


	2. new neighbours

**Thanks for reviewing Flowerpower, the angel's princess, xyphra, TaKaRiLoVeR and dbzgtfan2004! Anyways if u want to know I know that sakura's Japanese and in my story she is but I'm just using a bit of Korean teenage social life type of culture into it because I'm not quite sure about the Japanese social life! So give me ideas on that! And I'll try and make things longer but then I have to write like 4 pages to make it actually a proper long chapter! So people give me romantic ideas for Syaoran because Sakura is meeting him in this chapter! ( 0 )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of SCC but I made a few of my own up! And I got the idea of the story off a story my friend made up!**

* * *

**Café…..**

Here I am sitting on the other side of the table with Tomoyo , Emily and Yukiko.

On the other side there are four other hot guys. The first guy, Eroil, a guy with blue hair, blue eyes and a great body line.

Second guy, name is Jin, a guy with black hair and the most darkest brown eyes and has a cute smile.

Third guy's name is Masaru, A guy with brown hair with blonde tips in them with blue eyes and is really funny.

The last guy is different to all them, His name is Syaoran, He has brown chocolate hair and has the most gorgeous amber eyes also he is the quiet one but he talks to Eroil and what Tomoyo has heard from Eroil is that they are cousins.

I was thinking about which of these guys am I taking home with but not literally. But then I heard a voice.

"hey so your Sakura right?" and I realised it was Jin who was talking to me.

"yeah I am and your Jin huh?" I knew he was and it was a stupid question.

"uh huh so what do you um like doing?" he said with his drop dead gorgeous smile.

"I like rollerblading and singing…" I was kind of shy but who knows I might be able to attract him.

"okay guys and girls its time to choose!" Tomoyo said as she handed out the pointers.

I haven't decided yet...what am I going to do?

"ok on the count of three guys choose first!" Tomoyo said with a quiet giggle.

"1….2...3!" I closed my eyes thinking no one chose me...but I peeked and saw three pointers at me and Eroil pointing at Tomoyo.

I heard Emily and Yukiko groan as they just sat there looking at me with death glares.

"okay since sakura has three guys she chooses out of them and sorry Emily and Yukiko your out of the game!" hooted Tomoyo.

**Penguin park….**

**(At night)**

"okay sakura on the count of three...1…….2…...3!"

I didn't know so I chose……………..

"congratulations Sakura and kin are a couple!" Tomoyo squealed.

I'm so glad this is over...oh no I have to go through a date! I just remembered…

"okay now couples we get to go on our dates!" Tomoyo said after linking arms with Eroil and I knew Syaoran was sending death glares at Jin as he grabbed onto my hand and dragged me out of the café…

Okay to tell the truth I just found out how sleazy and what a pervert this guy is.

Today he tried to touch me when ever possible and since I was wearing cloths that reveal a lot of skin because it was hot all he was doing was smiling and looking at my chest.

I regret saying he had a gorgeous smile… I could've given Syaoran a try! Oh well...oh no now he's going to tell me I'm the one for him!

"Sakura, I'm glad you chose me because we were meant for each other…" said Jin with his arm reaching out for my shoulder.

"actually Jin I hate to tell you I actually was looking for fun but I have someone else in my life…" I said without looking at him in the eye.

"wha...t? huh?" he said looking confused.

"sorry got to go!" and I ran off into the darkness and down the street.

**At Home…**

"I'm home mom…" I said while I dragged my feet up the stairs.

"oh yeah Sakura! Get changed into some proper clothes because we've got new neighbours next to us so bring them this food and have dinner with them! They invited us!" yelled Nadesiko.

**(A/N: her house is like those houses that are one house and two storey but the house is split in two so they are joined but two houses! Sound great huh? Its popular in Australia!)**

"okay mom!" I yelled and slammed my door as I got changed into a mini jean skirt and a tight polo shirt.

Then I tied my hair on side ways.

So I raced down stairs and grabbed the food and walked across the lawn and knocked on the door.

I heard footsteps and blinded by the shining light. And there I saw the hottest two guys I have ever seen!

"hey you must be Sakura! Your mum talks a lot about you!" said the tall one.

"by the way I'm ling and this is my brother Joe" I could notice the age difference.

"you must be cold come in by the way my other brother can't make it tonight!" Ling said while taking the food in my hands and walking to the kitchen.

I started to follow Joe into the lounge room where I started to talk to him. He was like a cute little guy. I just wanted to give him a hug…

"so how old are you Sakura?" asked Joe with a smile and a hint of curiosity in his eyes.

"oh I'm 17 how about you Joe?" okay I think I like to ask questions that people ask me!

" oh that's a shame I'm only one year younger! I wish I was your age so I can be with a pretty girl in my class!" he said.

Awww that was so cute! He really know how to flatter.

"so how old is you brother?" I asked because I'm actually interested in him.

"well you'll be surprised...he is 25 years old.." he said looking around him.

That was shocking.. I sat there with my mouth opened.

Now the chances with me being with him is ruined!

"dinner time guys!" I heard that sweet voice.

We both rushed in and started eating.

I am so hungry because on my date Jin couldn't be bothered to buy me something to eat!

"jeez you guys are really a like. just like brother and sister separated at birth" he wrote in the air.

"ittadakimasu!" he said before eating.

**(A/N: I know little Japanese! I'm proud about using them!)**

So here I was eating and talking and I learnt a lot about them.

Then I heard the door open and the clunking of feet and to my surprise I saw….Syaoran. .that's right the guy that was hurt because I didn't choose him.

"what is she doing in our house?" he said with coldness.

I stood up " in fact I'm your next door neighbour" I said with a smirk.

"right. I'm going to bed" he walked up the stairs and I heard a big slam.

"I'm so sorry about that sakura.. maybe his a little tired…" Ling said with a grin.

"I'd better get going now I've got an essay to write.. So excuse me.." I stood up and reached the door and walked back to the house where I seeked my lovely soft bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys please review and hope that was longer! Please review I want at least ten reviews! Help me reach my goal!**


	3. STUCK?

**Hey thanks for reviewing wishiefishie, TaKaRiLuVr, iheartinuyashaX! I've got 11 reviews...need improvement...I hate writing long chaps because I have to writ 8 pages to make it long enough. The second chapter was 4 pages! Anyways help me get 20 reviews! Please help me reach my goal! Jamata!**

* * *

**At school….**

I'm running. You want to know why? Well mum didn't turn my alarm clock on! So I am running late for school!

And if I don't get there early the school monitors are going to dob me in at the front!

Oh no then I have a detention...then I have to run two laps of the oval!

Oh my god the monitors are out! What am I going to do now?

I might as well climb over the wall…..

**Syaoran's POV…**

I'm walking along the road...its so peaceful...HUH?

"oi you there what are you doing?" I saw a pair of legs dangling from the wall.

I noticed they were girl legs coz it looked smooth and creamy.

She turned her auburn head around.

"what do you think I'm doing? I'm going over the wall to get out of detention! Jeez your such an idiot. I was right not to choose you at the couples night" she said lifting her leg over.

"so what happens when I call the monitors?" I said looking at her with a sly grin with my bag swung over my shoulder.

"oh take back what I said please don't call them...please?" she said with puppy dog eyes.

Me, Syaoran Li don't fall for puppy eyes but I'm good at lying….

"oh yea I won't tell them" with a glint in his eyes.

Ok I know its evil to tell them but its pay back time. So I'm walking down the path and I reach the monitors.

"hi I'm new here today but I saw a student getting over the wall just around the corner...I'll take you there" I said walking around the gates and there sakura was stuck with one leg over the wall.

"umm hi there you must be the monitors for today he eh he……" sakura laughed with a death glare at me.

Sakura POV:

Jeez I knew I should of just got detention! well actually it wasn't me...its Li's fault!

Damn Li! I hate his guts. He is like acting as if he is too good for me is he huh? Jeez!

"okay now all of you! You lazy arses get your arses to do three laps of the oval NOW!" roared the P.E teacher with a long stick while poking some people.

Here I am running my but off around the oval being laughed at from the students looking out the windows of the classroom.

Okay I think I woke up on the wrong side of the bed because Tomoyo is yet again taping another humiliating video of me….

In class…

"Tomoyo! Give me the camera!" I yelled chasing her up and down the classroom for the camera.

Do you want to know why I am chasing her up and down the classroom? Well……….

_Flash back………_

" _okay who would like to tell me what the ancient Africans did to cure headaches?" I heard the teacher but I was too busy sleeping gone off into my own world._

"_sakura will you like to tell us?" the teacher said and saw me fast asleep._

_You could see him getting angry so he got a piece of chalk and threw it on my head._

"_huh?" I woke up with an alarm and everyone started laughing._

_Then I realised I had a piece of paper stuck on me where I had drooled and some words written on my fore head from the textbook._

_I also noticed Tomoyo was taping it secretly under her desk………_

_End of flash back_

So there you have my reason why I am chasing Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo!" I yelled running after her.

"try and catch me nah nah nah nah!" she cried while sticking out her tongue.

I was out of breath but the teacher came in and everyone went straight to their seats.

"ahem, class we have a new student in our class I would like him to introduce himself…" he said with a couple of coughs.

I gaped when I saw the guy...i couldn't believe it… I thought he was going to be in the different class! My mind screamed at the thought.

I saw his smirk as he read my face.

"hi guys my name is Syaoran Li I'd like people who aren't going to be my friends to call me by my last name." he winked at the girls.

I vomit at the site while all the other girls screamed.

"I come from China and I have a little brother the year below us. Oh yeah and I live next door Sakura so you can kill her o get me" he said with a laugh.

I could feel all the girls sending death glares at me.

I sank lower and lower into my chair.

"okay you can pick where you want to sit" replied the teacher looking around.

**(A/N: they sit in tables which two people can sit in. sakura is by herself)**

"I'll sit next to sakura" he said with a devilish smile.

I again feel death glares from the girls around me.

So we went on with Maths.

I got my compass out and drew a line in the middle.

"cross this line and you will pay" I whispered harshly.

He laughed at the threat and put his hand over the line.

I got my ruler and slammed it hard on his hand.

"OUCH" he yelped.

"what is it Mr Li?" the teacher growled.

I cut him short " oh don't worry he hit his leg into the table" I smiled Innocently.

"WHAT?" Syaoran mouthed with pain in his face.

I stuck my tongue out and pulled a face. One for Sakura zero for Syaoran.

**Later on in the afternoon…**

"Okay you guys we have to clean up" the teacher called up.

"now look at the cleaning roster I redid it during lunch" he said as he pinned the poster up in the notice board.

Okay where's my name…...Tomoyo and naoko, Emily with Joe……...there's my name! oh no………..I'm with Syaoran. Cleaning up the sports shed!

"so I guess we should get a move on!" Syaoran said rubbing his hands together.

I might as well commit a suicide if I wanted! I hate my life! It was perfect before the couple night! I hate it!

**At the sports shed…**

Okay here we are sorting out the equipment into the boxes. It is really stupid.

Syaoran is just standing bouncing the basketball over and over making me do all the work! Why is it me who has to suffer? What did I do wrong?

"hey sakura you missed a ball over there" Syaoran said and threw the basketball over where he was pointing.

"ahem, thanks for the advice" I said sarcastically along with a groan.

Okay we are nearly finished. Well "I'm" nearly finished.

**Few minutes later…**

Sweating my arse off now because I am moving this big sports equipment with Syaoran in it! Great huh?

"I can't take it anymore!" I dropped the bag and I heard a huge thud.

I didn't hear a noise so I rushed over to the big thing...and saw Syaoran unconscious.

"oh my god Syaoran? Are you okay wake up!" I wish I didn't do this but I had to.

So I went over him and sat on his belly and shook and slapped him.

"come on wake up Syaoran I know I'm mean to you but please wake up! I'm sorry…" I said with nearly tears in my eyes.

Little did I know this was all a joke.

Suddenly I felt his hand grab my wrist and pulled me down onto him.

"Awww did little sakura just cry?" he said with a wolfish grin.

I blushed and wiped my tears away. "No have you gone mental? I've just got something in my eye…" I got up but he wouldn't let go.

"Um Syaoran..that will be my hand your grabbing" I said with a innocent grin and once again tried to pull away.

"just lie here I'm tired" he dropped his head and put his hands around my waist and fell asleep.

Okay I didn't know this but Tomoyo and Eroil was outside secretly taping the whole thing through the window….

* * *

**Hey guys I know its short again but I have to write 8 PAGES to get it long enough! This is about five pages but please review I want to try and get 30 or 20 reviews! Cya! Please help me reach my goal!**

**From **

**Sweet-sakura-blossom**


	4. a date? huh?

**Hey thanks for reviewing to those people who did. I can't really be bothered to write down the names but thanks for reviewing! But I really want to start getting more reviews! I want to get at least 30 and slowly increase…. Anyways enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of CCS Clamp owns it but the story is made up by me! Also some minor characters are mine!**

* * *

There we were lying there it felt awkward because every time I moved he will tighten his grip on me.

Anyways he is sleeping I'm staring into his sleeping face, Its so adorable and cute!

He has that messy chocolate brown hair look and his face looks better when its softened.

Am I starting to like him? No I couldn't I like someone else...I think..

I once again stared into his face tracing my finger just over the features of his face. I was careful not to touch him or else he will catch me.

While I looked into to his face he grabbed my hand and said " do you like me that much huh sakura?" he said with a cute smile.

"What are you thinking I don't like you…" I said looking away with a slight blush in my cheeks.

As I looked around we didn't realise that the teacher was at the door fuming with smoke but when we realised we rose up quickly.

"What is the meaning of this Miss Kinomoto and Mr Li?" the teacher said while crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"well you see here…" we said together but we were cut short in between our explanation.

"SILENCE! I don't want to hear a word from you two! You two straight to detention!" he yelled all red.

Okay I don't deserve this punishment it was Li who did this to me he is like the girl obsessed guy here he was like! Ugh I don't even want to think about it.

So here we walking or you can say marching towards the detention room with the teacher tailing after us.

So we reach the room and we sit on two desks and he locks the door and leaves.

He didn't even tell us when we could leave! Jeez I'm really enjoying it! --;

After he left Li just lay back " SO shall we finish off what we started?" he said with a playful smirk.

"hm I really hate to do this but um I decline your offer" I said with a hint of sarcasm.

"oh little Sakura doesn't want to play…...my heart has broken into to two…" he said with his hand over his heart.

Okay that was really lame, I want to create some trouble in this room….but what to do?

Oh I've got an idea...an evil plan MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay enough with the villain THING.

I untucked my shirt and started my acting.

"Jeez isn't it hot in here?" I said I took off my blazer slowly and unbuttoned the two first buttons.

Jeez I can see a smile creeping up his face and see that devil side of him.

"wow its really hot" I put my shoes off and pulled my stockings off to show a bit of my thigh.

I could see him cocking his head to see it more.

I have to keep this up and then when the teacher comes its time to scream! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay back to the erotic session.

I purposely kind of made rips in it, after taking it off I swayed my hips and walk towards Li's desk and put my hands on the table and crawled all the way to Li where he grabbed my head an kissed me and put half of his body on me.

I could feel his tongue nudging my mouth open which did as if he like put a spell on it to open.

I felt a new sensation in my mouth I slowly started to kiss back and put my tongue in his mouth, I could see he was encouraged by this so he moved down onto my neck licking and kissing it like a hungry man.

Okay I don't know why I did this this could happened into losing my virginity!

He started to creep his hand up my skirt and I turned I saw the teachers shadow and now here is some trouble.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed pretending to push him away from me.

I saw the door knob turn and the door slammed seeing me helpless while Syaoran on top of me with his hand nearly up my skirt.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS MR LI?" the teacher roared.

"you see sir sakura here…" Syaoran said as he got up.

"what are you talking about Li! Do I look like a sex object to you?" I said buttoning up my buttons and tidying up my hair.

"What are you talking about you were the one who started it!" he yelled in my face.

Okay I have to say I'm quite good at acting so here comes the water works.

"WHAT?" I started crying and ran up to the teacher and buried my face into the teacher chest and cried well faked cried.

"MR LI TO THE PRINCIPLE"S OFFICE!" the teacher roared while patting my back and he told me I could go home now.

I know I feel good about this but seriously I shouldn't of done that…….. Aw well I guess I can just try and forget about it.

**On the weekends…**

**(A/N: I know I skipped like so many days of school but I'll roughly explain. Syaoran won't talk to Sakura in a long while because of the accident so Ling invites Sakura over for a day at their house)**

So here I am standing outside the door with the food I made.

I can't cook, this is one of the talents I did not genetically get from my parents.

I have like one hundred cuts and burns on my hands! Aw well better knock.

KNOCK KNOCK

"hey Sak! How its going?" Joe said giving me a small hug.

"hey I've made you some lunch?" I said a bit nervously cause I think it might be food poisoned…..

"Wow! You can cook? You should do that more often for us!" he said excitedly and took it from my hands and walked towards the kitchen.

"oh yeah Syaoran doesn't want to come out because you're here!" he yelled from the kitchen.

I decided its time to take him a visit, So I climbed the stairs and saw the room with "NO SAKURA"S ALLOWED IN THIS ROOM!" okay I was hurt by that sign.

KNOCK KNOCK

"you can come in as long as your not Sakura!" he yelled and turned on the music.

"well aren't you lucky today it is in fact a sakura but I came here to tell you something!" I YELLED.

I hears him put the music onto FULL BLAST.

"okay if you don't mind I'm coming in!" I kicked the door open and cam face top face with Syaoran with a pair of ear phones around his neck and was leaning against the door frame.

"I'm really sorry Li you have to forgive me! I know its like really mean but I'm really sorry.." I said looking at the ground.

"you know I didn't enjoy the punishment bit but you are a really good teaser...have you actually done it before?" he said with a wolfish smile.

"What? You mean kissing or umm further than that…" I said with a very rosy blush on my cheeks.

"I mean both" he said.

"well actually that was my first time…" I said now I was red as a tomato.

"you know you can make it up by taking me out tonight for dinner and my choice after that...deal or no deal?" he said putting his hand out.

"fine I will but you have to forgive me okay?" I said and shook his hand three times and took it away from him quickly.

"OI SAKURA! WE HAVE TO EAT LUNCH!" I could hear Joe's voice ringing up the stairs.

So Syaoran and me walked down the stairs and eat with Joe at the table.

"MMM this is really nice Sak!" Joe said fishing up some more noodles.

"thanks it wasn't that hard" I said with a sweat drop.

So all we did was eat and after that I left to get ready for what you might call I date but I don't want to think that.

It gives me the shivers, so I started to straighten my hair with my straightener and thought.

I think I nearly burned my hair but after that I opened my closet and picked out my outfit.

I got out my jeans which has rips where my knees are supposed to be and had multiples of things like a again with a safety pin, cross, flower and another chain dangling from it.

Also I had a safety pin on which was made by Tomoyo in fact she made these jeans.

Then I got out my white singlet where on the right hand bottom corner it has all these cherry blossoms around like a vine.

I put on some pink lip gloss, got my hand bag and walked to Syaoran's place.

Well I saw him waiting in front of his black car in a pair of black jeans and a top which slightly shows his worked out muscles.

"okay I'll drive and you buy dinner and what ever I want!" he said getting into the car.

"what ever!" I said also getting into the car.

JOE"S POV: (A/N: surprised huh? Lol)

I watched her get into the car with my brother I felt a hint of jealousy.

She was like the girl of my dreams more like my destiny girl…

BACK TO NORMAL POV:

Okay to tell you the truth I'm worried sick he might go somewhere expensive but no we drove past all of them.

We ended up coming to this Chinese restaurant .

That wasn't really a surprise but anyway it was cool I love Chinese food.

"this place is where my aunt works and I'd like you to pretend to be my girlfriend" he said grabbing my arm.

"What this was not part of the deal!" I said struggling to keep up.

"yeah, to do what ever I tell you to do" he said and pulled me inside.

"oh is my aunt here today?" he asked the receptionist.

"yeah I'll go get her" the young girl trotted off in a very tight Chinese dress.

"okay pretend you're my girlfriend that's who you get discounts, the reason why I want you to save money because we are going shopping after this and then karaoke bar with a few of my friends with some girls from the bar" he said into my ear and grabbed my waist before I could utter a word.

I saw a middle aged woman coming towards us with a warm smile.

"hello Syaoran dear" she said and gave him a kiss on his fore head.

"hi auntie oh yeah this is my girlfriend Sakura Kinomoto" he said letting his aunt see me.

"wow she is very pretty I'll get you a table" she walked off as we followed after her.

"okay keep on smiling sakura" he nudged his elbow into my arm.

"what ever" I replied ungratefully.

We sat down and I was given a menu.

As I was choosing I put my menu down and saw the guy I hated the most coming towards me…………….

* * *

**OH MY GOD cliff-hanger! Sorry I wanted to do that for so long lol. Anyways once again keep reviewing when I reach my 6th chapter I want at least 50 reviews! If I don't I'm going to kill this fanfic because I feel unloved. Anyways cya!**

**From**

**Sakura sweet blossom**


	5. this is not a chapter its an announcment

okay guys i know i said i want to kill the fanfic but i don't think i want to anymore but anyways thankz for the advice sentai! and remember joe is the younger brother he is a year younger than sakura! he is not the older guy! anyways please tell me what i have to do to make it better! i'll try and make the chappies longer and more description. okay guys so give me all the advice you can! 


End file.
